realsticwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Boonchuy
| image= | caption= | gender = Female | genderappearance= | age= 16 | height= 1.65m | nationality= Asian, American | hometown= Zhejiang | born = September, 1999 | created= | nemesis=Sasha Marcy Maggie Hop Pop Plantar Grime | profession= Heaven Statics | band = Lakes and Lactures | pband= Frontman singer | major= | affiliations= Heaven Statics Lakes and Lactures | parents= Lackie Lakes Harane Lakes | creator= | stepparents= | siblings= Slane Lastes | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children= | friends = Slane Lakes Lynn-Xiang Sprig Plantar Lynn Lastes Lessie Lynch | loveinterests= | pets = | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first = Season 1 | last = | voice = Harrie Lakes | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= | video= }} , is a human girl who was transported into a new world. She is a 16-year old Thai-American 7th grader, who stole the Calamity Box for her and her friends, Sasha and Marcy, which took her to the mystical and magical world of Amphibia and leading the creative selection in the Earth. While lost in a strange world on an island in the shape of a lily pad, Anne finds a new best friend in an enthusiastic small young frog named Sprig Plantar. Together they start seeking adventures and exploring the secrets of the world of Amphibia. It is the one of five main characters in Making it's Realstic. They appeared on Season 1. Physical appearances Body Anne is a Thai-American teenage girl of tall height, with a slender build, light brown skin, and auburn hair. When she was younger, her hair was braided into a tuft. Clothing Anne wears a schoolgirl uniform as her everyday outfit. It consists of a white shirt with a pink collar and an "SJMS" (St. James' Middle School) crest on it, a short pink skirt, a yellow shoe, and white socks. She also carries a magenta pink backpack. When she was younger, she wore smaller clothes. Anne has several other dressed up appearances. Personality Relationships Memorable Quotes Voice Anne is voiced by Harrie Lakes, who is coincidentally also a Thai-American. Debut Anne first debuted in the series premiere, Starting Place, and in Teen Girl in a Frog World, she first debuted in No Signal. Appearances *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 Trivia * Anne's parents have a Thai restaurant back on Earth named Thai Go.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEC_9u2rwF4 * Anne had a black and white-colored cat called Domino back on Earth.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEC_9u2rwF4 * It is revealed in Reunion that the day Anne was teleported to Amphibia was also the same day she turned 13 years old, and her parents had planned to throw her a party at home. * Anne is still in possession of the magic chest, which is now missing its gem colors. * Anne's eyes faded blue in Anne or Beast? but it is unknown why. It may be an effect from the chest. * She's skilled at fusion cooking and cutting food. * Anne was part of her school's Tennis Varsity ("Flood, Sweat & Tears"). * She has brown irises. ("Breakout Star") * She is a loud and messy eater. ("Flood, Sweat & Tears") * She likes massaging chairs and will deny if being asked to get off them. ("Girl Time") * She did read zoo books and manga sometimes. ("Trip to the Archives") * She did a bouldering Club in School. ("Wally and Anne") * Back at home she was bullied and picked on. ("Reunion") * She also a whack-a-mole champion. ("Whack-A-Mole") * Anne has currently been living in Amphibia for more than 3 months as of Reunion. *Anne is the first leading animated character in television history, to be Thai-American and the second leading Asian-American animated character on Disney Channel after Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long, who is of Chinese-American descent. *Anne mentions that she is once a whack-a-mole champion on Earth. ("Whack-A-Mole") * It is strongly implied that Anne is very responsible for the use of her phone since she spent days in Amphibia with her phone still being at full battery until Hop Pop drained it all in the episode "Taking Charge". * She attends Saint James Middle School which seems to be a parochial school. * Strangely enough, despite showing that she can get clean and has worn clean clothing and comb or slicked her hair on more than one occasion, her hair always seems to revert back to having leaves and sticks in it as if she has been dragged through the woods again. * Anne was originally envisioned as being boring on earth before being reinvented by the crew. Her personality was loosely based on Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls and Matt Braly's grandmother when she was a little girl. * Her last name "Boonchuy" (Thai: บุญช่วย) roughly translates to "one who encourages or performs good deeds". This fits her character as she attempts to help the people of Wartwood. * Anne has shown a number of interesting talents over the course of the series such as dancing, dunking, and sewing. It is implied that she learned some of these skills either through her family or her friends. * Some of Anne's quips such as her saving "Obvi", which is short for "Obviously", most likely came from Sasha, showing the influence that she has had on her. * In "Reunion", it is revealed that Anne hated frogs to the point that Sasha would make fun of her for it and try to gross her out. * Before living with the Plantars, Anne located herself in a cave that was filled with creatures.